


In The Middle

by sodapeach



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Weather, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, established 2seung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach
Summary: Sejun is terrified of storms, and after a loud crash of thunder scares him out of bed and into his roommates’ bedroom, they invite him to stay.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m a little nervous posting this because I’ve never written an OT3 relationship from the beginning so I hope that this is an alright place to start.

Sejun pulled the covers over his head, but it wasn’t enough.

He did everything he could to avoid going to bed for the night, distracting himself with youtube until the power started flickering too much, and bothering his roommates with a thousand questions about things that didn’t matter until they both finally went to their own room for the night, and even trying to read a magazine by candlelight, but all that did was cast some extra spooky shadows on the walls that did a number on his imagination.

Alone, cold, and absolutely terrified, Sejun finally went to bed at some point during the night and prayed that the storm would end soon, but the more he hoped and pleaded quietly to himself, the worse the weather became. And it wasn’t just the fact that it was thundering loudly enough to stop his heart every few minutes, the howling winds made him think that soon the building could be torn in half. 

He had heard stories about tornado winds having enough force to skewer people with pine needles, and although he wasn’t sure that there were any pine trees nearby (or any actual tornados), he wasn’t about to remove himself from underneath his covers to find out. 

It wasn’t like his fears were irrational. Storms were scary and could devastate whole communities. For all he knew, the whole neighborhood could be completely destroyed before the morning, and then what would everyone do! He could be at the epicenter of a natural disaster, and no one could blame him for being concerned. At least that’s what he told himself as he cowered for what felt like hours until a lightning strike hit so close that he felt every hair on his body stand on edge.

He gasped and leapt out of the bed like it was electrically charged and skipped on both feet in place while the adrenaline coursed through his body. Why did he have to do this alone? Seungwoo and Seungsik didn’t have to be alone. The two of them got to keep each other company when the weather sucked because that was  _ relationship privilege  _ or whatever. He didn’t see why they couldn’t extend that privilege to him. They lived together. They shared rent. They spent holidays together. He was basically a part of their relationship too even if he was just their friend or whatever. It wasn’t fair at all.

The more he thought about it, the more fed up he became. It wasn’t fair at all. It wasn’t–.

The strike that came next was the last straw. He jumped midair and swallowed a scream that would have had the power to break glass if it had gotten out. He ran from his room, not bothering to grab any sweatpants and darted straight into Seungwoo and Seungsik’s bedroom. He put his back against the door and held his hands to his chest while his heart pounded violently in fear, completely out of breath.

The two sleeping roommates woke at the noise of him, but when Seungsik reached over to pull the cord for the bedside lamp, another strike hit, taking out the power completely. Sejun let out a pathetic whimper and pulled his shirt over his face.

“What’s wrong,” Seungwoo asked groggily, not quite sure what was going on. “Did someone get hurt?”

“I can’t do this,” Sejun said, walking across the room. He climbed onto the foot of the bed in the middle between the two of them and crawled to the top. He slid himself under the covers and laid on his back, crossing his arms over himself with the blanket tucked under his armpits. “I need to sleep here, if that’s alright.”

Seungwoo and Seungsik both mumbled their confirmations, still extremely confused, but Sejun’s determination was more powerful than the need to sleep in their own bed alone.

“Thank you,” he said, humiliated. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” they said, taken aback. 

Sejun didn’t even have a pillow of his own, but he wasn’t there to be comfortable. He was there to put two bodies on either side of him in case any wild pine straw flew in.

The room was quiet from then on except for the sound of rain outside and the low rumble of thunder. Seungsik inhaled deeply and exhaled like he had something to say, and Seungwoo clasped his hands together while the three of them stared up at the ceiling without addressing the elephant in the room that was Sejun. 

Until the next bolt struck with a loud pop as it took out something inside the building — a transformer or something maybe — but, too relaxed, Sejun let out a scream in horror and flung himself up and over into a ball between them.

“Are you that scared?” Seungsik asked, turning towards him.

“No,” he lied. “Just surprised.”

He closed his eyes shut tight, too ashamed to talk to either of them about it. 

“Goodnight,” Sejun insisted. 

“Sejun, I–,” Seungwoo said, but the thunder cut him off, and Sejun pulled the blanket up over his head and hid from it. “Alrighty, then. Sik?”

“Hm?” Seungsik said.

Seungwoo moved towards the middle, sliding an arm under Sejun’s neck and pressing his body against his until he fit like a puzzle piece. He hooked his other arm over Sejun’s body, crossing it over his chest so that his hand rested on the bed next to Sejun’s shoulder. 

“Please, don’t knock my teeth out,” he said quietly into the back of his hair.

“Get the pillow so you don’t get a crick in your neck tomorrow,” Seungsik said, reaching over them. Not quite sure what was going on, Sejun lifted his own head so he could slide it under both of them. “There.”

“What are you–,” Sejun started before another strike cut him off. Seungwoo’s weight held him in place, but the arm across his chest squeezed him tighter, grounding him. “Oh.”

Seungsik moved towards him, closing the remaining gap between himself and Sejun and Seungwoo so that Sejun was tightly and safely wedged between them. He reached forward and brushed the hair out of Sejun’s eyes, a seemingly kind gesture, but it only set him up to get teased. 

“ _ Aigoo,  _ was the baby this scared the whole time,” he said, squeezing his cheeks. Sejun squirmed away, but Seungwoo’s mischievous fingers went to his side as he held him in place.

“No,” he lied before wincing at the thunder. He stopped wiggling, and the two of them stopped tickling him seeing how distressed he really was.

“You can come in here anytime you want,” Seungwoo said sleepily behind him, his breath tickling the back of his neck. “We don’t mind.”

“That’s okay,” he said, feeling shy. “Just this once, though.”

“I kind of like it,” Seungsik mused, scrunching his nose up. “It’s so much warmer now, isn’t it.”

“It is,” Seungwoo said, squeezing him. “I could sleep like this all the time.”

“Seungwoo’s feet get cold,” Seungsik said. “Don’t they?”

A very icy set of toes slid across his foot, and he almost shrieked. “Shouldn’t you sleep with socks on?!”

Seungwoo hummed. “I would, but I like bothering Seungsik with them too much.”

“You’re so annoying,” Seungsik said. “But now that you’re here, I’m saved.”

“That’s right!” Seungwoo teased. “I don’t get to bother Sejunie as much as I used to these days, so this works perfectly.”

“I’m right here you know,” he grumbled.

“We know,” they said.

It felt nice though, he had to admit. Seungwoo’s warmth completely calmed all the nerves he had, and the weight of him made Sejun feel like there was a barrier between him and the outside world. 

Maybe now he wasn’t as scared as he was before he ran in, and the way they teased him made him feel wanted and included. He wasn’t serious when he thought about wanting relationship rights, but if this was what they looked like, maybe they wouldn’t be so bad… 

Maybe there was someone else that could make him feel the way they could, but maybe this was just what made the two of them so special to him. Maybe he secretly wanted to share it with them too.

He felt safe, he felt guarded, but most importantly, he felt wanted. And then Seungsik’s hands reached out for his and held them tight, and he felt like he could never get scared again.

The teasing died down completely as everyone grew too tired to play anymore, but then Seungwoo placed his hand over both of theirs, and it was as if the rain stopped completely. Or rather, it hadn’t stopped, but it had become something that could gently lull him to sleep instead of keep him awake all night praying that it would stop. The thunder that had so unnerved him was replaced with the soft sounds of their breaths syncing with his own, and he was calmer than he ever had been before.

_ Is this what it feels like for them with each other all the time? _

The tension he didn’t realize he was holding in his body relaxed as he settled into Seungwoo’s body, and Seungwoo buried his face into his hair affectionately, breathing him in comfortably like Sejun was supposed to be there.

But maybe Seungwoo was just exhausted, he thought. He might have even confused him for his partner because of how late it was. They would all have a laugh about it later, and he would find a way to make fun of himself enough so that it wouldn’t make things awkward among the three of them.

But he thought that if that was the case, this was a feeling he would always miss.

“Sejunie,” Seungsik said quietly, his voice cracking from the late night. He startled him just enough to pull him out of the sleep he had begun to fall into. “Are you still scared?”

“No,” he mumbled, not lying that time. Were they going to ask him to leave now that he was fine? He hoped not because he really didn’t want to have to go. Not yet at least.

“Good,” Seungsik said and closed his eyes.

It fell quiet again until something new rumbled that got everyone’s attention.

“Was that your stomach,” Seungwoo asked.

Sejun’s eyes opened and darted around the room. “Uhh, no?”

“It wasn’t mine,” Seungsik said.

“Mine neither,” Seungwoo said.

Sejun’s stomach growled again unmistakably. He sucked his teeth and hoped they didn’t hear that.

“We have to hold him and we have to feed him,” Seungsik sighed. “What would you do without us?”

“I’m holding him,” Seungwoo said. “You feed him.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Sejun laughed.

“Are you really turning down a late night snack,” Seungsik asked seriously. “Are you sick? Do we need to call a doctor?”

Sejun thought about it. “I guess I could eat…”

“I’m kinda hungry,” Seungwoo said, pulling away from him. The cold air hit Sejun’s back, and he wanted to reach back and keep him from leaving, but that would have been pushing it, he guessed. 

“Me too,” Seungsik said, pulling his hands away.

_ Wait!  _ Sejun wanted to stop them both, but they were already getting up before he could say anything or find an excuse to keep them all together because he wasn’t ready to get up yet

He sighed. At least his nerves had calmed down, but leaving so soon made it bittersweet. 

But nothing could be done since they were already headed towards the kitchen, and it was  _ his  _ stomach that was being annoying and noisy in the first place. 

The storm outside had stopped raging even though the rain hadn’t, but there still wasn’t any power to cook anything. 

“What do we do,” Sejun asked.

“We’ve got a pineapple,” Seungwoo said while Seungsik dug through the cabinets. 

“That’s not enough,” Seungsik said. “Can you eat instant rice without cooking it?”

“No!” Sejun and Seungwoo shouted.

“Okay, okay, I was just asking,” he said. “Do we have any gas canisters for the portable cooktop thing?”

“I think they’re under the sink,” Sejun mumbled, crouching down to fish around in the dark. “Does anyone have a flashlight?”

“Let me go get my phone,” Seungwoo said, leaving them alone.

“We could do ramen if we can light it,” Seungsik said.

“I think we have some sausages and spam too,” he said, looking up. “And some leftover vegetables from the barbecue the other day.”

“Ahhh, right!” He said with a clap that was a little too much like thunder for Sejun’s taste. 

When Seungwoo came back, they found the gas canister and lit the little stove. They used the light on his phone to help them cut up all of the ingredients and dump them into the pot of boiling water with the ramen. There was no time to be fancy, they needed to feast. They were in survival mode, and it was 3:00 in the morning — also known as throw everything in the pot and hope for the best hours — so everything was fair game.

The three of them ate hovering around the pot in the dark until everything was gone and everyone’s bellies were full, and it was one of the best meals he had had in a long time for some reason.

“Do we still want the pineapple,” Seungwoo asked. 

“Maybe tomorrow so we don’t have to worry about cutting it up right now,” Seungsik said. “Sejun, are you still hungry?”

“Me? Oh no, I’m fine,” he said, but he couldn’t eat more even if he wanted because he realized that whatever had gone on that night was coming to an end already, and he wasn’t ready to let go yet. He liked being a part of the team and not just a life long friend or a roommate. He liked being between the two of them. He liked being with them.

_ I’m fine. _

Most of the clean up was set aside until morning because it was so dark inside the apartment, but the three of them were exhausted anyway. No one really cared about dirty pots at that point. All they wanted was to get back into bed and sleep through the rest of the rain. 

Seungsik and Seungwoo walked together first, playfully tugging at each other’s clothes with Seungwoo being extra affectionate towards Seungsik, gnawing at his cheeks as he clumsily pawed at him. Sejun meandered lazily behind them, not really ready for what had to come. He stopped at his door and held back a sigh.

“Welp,” he said. “Goodnight, guys.”

“Where are you going,” Seungwoo asked, confused and abandoning Seungsik’s cheek. “We thought you were sleeping with us?”

“It stopped storming,” he said. “You don’t have to take care of me anymore.”

“So,” Seungsik said, looking back and forth between Sejun and Seungwoo. “Come sleep with us.”

“Is it okay?” He asked, blinking.

“Yeah,” they both laughed.

“We want you too,” Seungwoo said.

“Are you sure?” Sejun asked.

“I need someone to protect me from Seungwoo’s terrible feet,” Seungsik whined. 

“There’s nothing wrong with my feet!”

Seungsik hummed. “Sejun can be the judge of that!”

The two of them wandered back into their room teasing and bickering with each other, and Sejun followed hesitantly. 

Was he really invited to stay? Were they really asking him to join him? And how far did that invitation extend? He supposed over time he would figure that out, hopefully sooner than later because he was in serious danger of wanting one thing and getting another.

Back in their room, he laid on his back between them, rigid from a new wave of nerves that soon melted away as a head found both of his shoulders.

“This is nice,” Seungwoo said, snuggling into him.

“We should do this more often,” Seungsik agreed, repeating the action. They folded their arms together over his stomach like they were reaching for each other with him comfortably placed in between.

Sejun closed his eyes and smiled to himself. This feeling was something he could get used to, and it seemed like Seungwoo and Seungsik shared the same opinion that he did.

Suddenly he was looking forward to finding out what exactly their new arrangement meant for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please let me know what you think!!!
> 
> I can be found on twitter @hugsubin ❤️


End file.
